midtownmadness2fandomcom-20200214-history
Freightliner Century
The Freightliner Century is a standard vehicle that is unlocked from the very first time you play Midtown Madness 2. It is the most durable vehicle in the standard game, the original Midtown Madness and Midtown Madness 3. The big rig in the first two games is based on the Class C120 model, while the one in Midtown Madness 3 is based on the newer Class S/T model. In Midtown Madness 2, this semi-truck does not have its flatbed trailer attached to it unlike the original Midtown Madness and the alpha and early beta versions of Midtown Madness 2 (since the sequel was originally going to have a flatbed trailer attached to this truck, but due to glitches that caused it to fly high in the air if it hits a building at a high speed, the problems couldn't be fixed, so the trailer was cut from later versions of the game). However, the trailer's files remain inside the mm2core.ar file of the final version of Midtown Madness 2, and can be enabled by adding a "TRAILER_HITCH" object to the truck's .pkg file, or by just taking the old one from one of the beta versions of the game and putting it in a custom .ar file, even though it can be glitchy unless you carefully modify other parts of the vehicle (see the trivia section of the article for the American LaFrance Fire Truck for more information). In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the classic Mack W-71. History In 1942, Freightliner Trucks launched, and went on to build some of the most iconic trucks to come from the US. In 1951, Freightliner started selling trucks through the White Motor Company, but after success in the 60s, the early 70s saw the demise of WMC and in 1974, Freightliner split to form its own private company. In 1981, the firm joined the Daimler-Chrysler group and sold rebranded versions of Mercedes-Benz vehicles. Unfortunately, these were not popular, so in the 1990s, Freightliner developed its own line of medium duty vehicles. From 1995 to 2000, the company aquired many other brands of commercial vehicle. It was in this period that the Freightliner Century, Freightliner FLD 120 Classic XL, American LaFrance Fire Truck and Silver Eagle Fire Truck were produced. Between 2001 and 2005, Freightliner began selling marques it couldn't sustain, including LaFrance. In 2007, Freightliner was split, to form Daimler Trucks North America. Now, Freightliner deals in heavy-duty trucks, as well as a rebranded Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. They are also experimenting with battery packs supplied by Tesla Motors to produce an electric vehicle in the future. In-Game Description Awesome durability, but its top speed and handling are nothing to brag about. Stats *Top Speed: 114 mph *Horsepower: 360 bhp *Mass: 17,790 lbs *Durability: Very High Available Colors *Blue *Black *Orange *White *Red (made available in MM2 through use of MM2 Revisited) *Grey (made available in MM2 through use of MM2 Revisited) *Tan (made available in MM2 through use of MM2 Revisited) *Yellow *Green *Ocean Blue Trivia * In the original Midtown Madness 1, whenever this truck came to a complete stop, an air brake hiss sound effect was heard. In the sequel, it was silent when it completely stopped since the brake sound effect was cut, but it can still be found in the .ar file for MM2's core files, though it can't be installed due to MM2's new vehicle audio system. This also applies to the City Bus. * This is one of the default vehicles to be referred to by the announcers as its brand name, alongside the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage, the Mini Cooper Classic and the New Mini Cooper. * As mentioned above, the flatbed trailer for this truck is not attached to the truck unit in the final version of MM2. Fortunately, there is a mod made by Sajmon14 that restores the trailer and also fixes its wheels. However, the mod is not compatible with the vehicle's additional colors from the MM2 Revisited mod (V4 and V5), and when the truck goes in reverse, its trailer really goes out of place. * The cut grey and red colors were only featured in the early beta versions of Midtown Madness 1, so this was one of the only vehicles in MM1 to have additional paint jobs in the beta versions of it but were cut from its final version, along with the Panoz Roadster. * In the original Midtown Madness 1, when the player has installed its Windows XP compatibility patch or the MM1 Revisited V3 mod, the trailer is detached when the F5 key is pressed, but when this truck is used in the game's races as an opponent, it will automatically detach its trailer. In Midtown Madness 2, when the trailer mod is installed, and when the truck is being driven by the player, it is nearly impossible to remove the trailer from the truck unit (unlike the American LaFrance Fire Truck's trailer) unless it has crashed into a lot of solid objects, but when this truck is used in any of the sequel's custom races, the trailer doesn't stick to the truck unit and acts like a non-solid object that can be driven through and its high-poly wheels are invisible. This also applies to the American LaFrance Fire Truck and when both articulated vehicles are used as pursuit vehicles in custom .aimap files for the default cities or custom cities. Gallery FrieghtlinerCenturyTrailerMM2Beta1.png|The Freightliner Century with its flatbed trailer attached FrieghtlinerCenturyTrailerGlitchMM2Beta1.png|The Frieghtliner Century's trailer's glitch FreightlinerTrailerMod.jpg|The trailer mod Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Freightliner Category:Standard Category:Vehicles With Cut Content Category:LHD Vehicles